


Poznaj mojego narzeczonego

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Engagement, M/M, Old Wounds, Past, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Tato, to…</p><p>— Harry, wszystko ci wytłumaczę — zaczął Draco, nie podnosząc wzroku. Albus wiedział, że to nie było najlepsze, co mężczyzna mógł w tej chwili powiedzieć, a chwilę później poczuł od strony ojca wibrującą magię i pokręcił głową, z westchnięciem.</p><p>— Dwadzieścia lat… — Dobiegł go głos ojca. — Dwadzieścia pieprzonych lat, kiedy byłem pewien, że zginąłeś tamtej nocy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poznaj mojego narzeczonego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



Scorpius przeciągnął się, leniwie mrugając, po czym wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk, mający obwieścić wszem i wobec, że czas na sen właśnie dobiegł końca. Zmarszczył brwi, uświadamiając sobie, że nie dobiegła go żadna reakcja, nawet najcichszy dźwięk z jego lewej strony, dlatego też ponownie rozchylił wargi i głośno ziewnął. Tym razem nie musiał długo czekać na kopiącą go nogę. Uznając to za zgodę, odwrócił się, patrząc Albusowi prosto w oczy.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział poważnym głosem i drugi chłopak parsknął, powtarzając jego gesty sprzed chwili.

— Taa, dobry.

Nagle zamrugał i sapnął zaskoczony.

— To dzisiaj!

— Mhmm… — Było wszystkim, na co zdobył się Scorpius i Albus westchnął, przewracając go na plecy, po czym usiadł na jego biodrach.

— Mam pietra. To po prostu jakiś dramat, ale boję się, że coś pójdzie nie tak i odbije się to na nas… — Westchnął. Scorpius uniósł dłoń, gładząc nią policzek drugiego chłopaka. Pokręcił głową.

— Ani się myśl! Trudno, jeśli ojciec będzie miał jakiś problem, to już jego sprawa. Nie wiąże się ani z twoim tatą, ani tym bardziej z tobą, a dzisiejsze spotkanie to po prostu kwestia dobrego wychowania.

Albus uniósł brwi.

— No dobra, to kwestia sprawienia, żeby przestał wiercić mi dziurę w brzuchu i robić wyrzuty o to, że nie chcę mu powiedzieć z kim się spotykam. Po prostu, skoro sam żyje w takiej paranoi, by zmusić mnie przysięgą wieczystą do nie ujawnienia swojego pochodzenia, to jak może liczyć, że i ja będę z nim w takiej kwestii szczery?!

Tym razem Albus zaśmiał się, bo to doskonale odzwierciedlało to, co sam przechodził. Harry w pewnym momencie stał się paranoikiem do tego stopnia, by przez całe dzieciństwo ukrywać Albusa i zmienić mu nazwisko, upewniając się zawczasu, że chłopak nie będzie mógł wyjawić nikomu nawet jak naprawdę się nazywa.

— Coś czuję, że to będzie niezapomniana kolacja — parsknął Albus, po czym pochylił się do przodu. — Jednak póki jeszcze mamy chwilę, myślę, że powinniśmy nieco się odprężyć… — Ostatnie słowo wyszeptał, biorąc prawy sutek chłopaka między wargi.

Wszystko będzie dobrze.

*

Nic nie będzie dobrze.

Albus po prostu czuł to w kościach od momentu, kiedy przyszedł tego popołudnia do domu, by pomóc ojcu w przygotowaniach do dzisiejszej kolacji. Koniecznie chciał dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik, bo ten dzień miał być najważniejszym dniem w jego relacji ze Scorpiusem.

Westchnął, gładząc kciukiem drobny przedmiot spoczywający w zielonym pudełeczku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że w końcu się na to zdecydował. Po siedmiu latach przyjaźni ze Scorpiusem i czterech, odkąd zaczęli się spotykać, nie podejrzewał, że tak to wszystko się potoczy.

Wciąż miał w pamięci ucztę powitalną na swoim drugim roku, kiedy go zobaczył. Scorpius wyróżniał się wśród tłumu takich samych twarzy, wszystko w nim po prostu krzyczało o uwagę, chociaż sam chłopak wydawał się jej raczej unikać. Dlatego też idealnie do siebie pasowali i już po kilku pierwszych dniach znaleźli wspólny język i od tej pory byli nierozłączni.

— Albusie!

Wzdrygnął się, słysząc zniecierpliwienie w głosie ojca. Schował pudełeczko do kieszeni spodni, uprzednio zmniejszając je, by nie odznaczało się pod materiałem. Nie potrzebował niepotrzebnych pytań; zawsze mógł ostatecznie stchórzyć.

— Idę!

Wychodząc ze swojego pokoju spojrzał z tęsknotą na wiszący na jednej ze ścian obraz. Matka namalowała go na miesiąc przed śmiercią i, patrząc na niego, Albus niemal słyszał dźwięki wydawane przez poruszające się na nim postacie. Ledwo pamiętał te czasy, po tych wszystkich latach wspomnienia coraz bardziej się zacierały, jednak tamto popołudnie mogłoby równie dobrze wydarzyć się wczoraj.

Piękny, różany ogród na tyłach ich posiadłości, śmiech… Uśmiech na twarzy ojca.

Poczuł, jak robi mu się słabo i czym prędzej zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

— Albusie, pospiesz się!

Doskonale słyszał w głosie ojca zdenerwowanie. Właściwie miał wyrzuty sumienia, że był odpowiedzialny za jego stan; nie pamiętał, kiedy Harry ostatnio miał kontakt z kimkolwiek, kto nie byłby nim. Przez te wszystkie lata, gdy on chodził do szkoły, a zabrakło matki, przestał pokazywać się nawet na corocznym balu w ministerstwie w rocznicę jego zwycięstwa nad Voldemortem. Z tego, co przez te wszystkie lata udało mu się wywiedzieć, Harry stracił w wojnie wszystkich, na których mu kiedykolwiek zależało.

Albus nienawidził tego, że Harry, który miał dopiero czterdzieści lat, zachowywał się, jakby żył na świecie od kilku stuleci. To nie tak, że nie mógł się z nim porozumieć, wręcz przeciwnie, świetnie się dogadywali i Albus cenił sobie każdą ich rozmowę. Czuł po prostu ogromne rozżalenie w związku z tym, że ojciec czegoś z tym nie robił, Merlin jeden wiedział, jak potrzebni w ministerstwie byli porządni politycy, a był pewien, że Harry byłby najlepszym z nich. Lata spędzane na czytaniu zbiorów, które znalazł w skarbcu Potterów oraz te wszystkie księgi wzięte z Grimmauld Place 12 i własne badania, zapewniły mu wiedzę, jakiej nie powstydziliby się wykładowcy na uniwersytetach magicznych. Wiedział zresztą, że pod różnymi nazwiskami publikował swoje prace w magazynach poświęconych zaklęciom oraz ogólnie pojętej magii.

— Już jestem — powiedział, wchodząc z uśmiechem do salonu. Spojrzał na ojca, którego włosy sięgały już niemal do ramion, ale najwyraźniej użył na nich zaklęcia, bo nie wywijały się na wszystkie strony jak zazwyczaj. Założył swoje najlepsze okulary, które notabene dostał od Albusa na ostatnie urodziny. Jako, że Harry sam nie bywał w sklepach, najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy zamawiając przez sowy, Albus ze swoimi pierwszymi zarobionymi pieniędzmi udał się do luksusowego sklepu na pokątnej, gdzie przy pomocy jednej z pracownic, dobrał okulary, które podkreślałyby intensywnie zielone oczy Harry’ego. Zadanie było o tyle ułatwione, że Albus, chociaż rysy twarzy miał inne, oczy odziedziczył właśnie po nim. — Dobrze wyglądasz — powiedział, obchodząc ojca i całując go w lekko zarośnięty policzek. Skierował się do barku, by wyjąć swoje ulubione wino i świec; chciał, by wszystko było idealnie.

— Dziękuję. Ty również… — Jego głos nieznacznie się załamał i Albus spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. Oczy mężczyzny lśniły, a twarz wyglądała na udręczoną. Szybko odstawił niesione rzeczy, po czym podszedł do niego, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

— Hej, co się dzieje? — zapytał cicho, zmuszając ojca, który starał się odwrócić wzrok, by na niego spojrzał. Harry uśmiechnął się, starając się zatuszować chwilę słabości i uniósł ręce, łapiąc go za oba ramiona.

— Mama byłaby z ciebie dumna — powiedział cicho. — Wyprzystojniałeś. Nie wiem, kiedy zdążyłeś tak zmężnieć — zamyślił się, przesuwając dłonią po policzku Albusa. — Nie jesteś już małym chłopcem.

— Zawsze będę twoim małym chłopcem, tato — odparł, unosząc dłoń i nakrywając tę spoczywającą na jego policzku. — Wiesz, że zawsze z tobą będę. Polubisz Scorpiusa. Jestem pewny. Jest taki, jak lubisz.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, Albusie. Tak wiele czasu minęło…

— Tym bardziej. Rozumiem, dlaczego odsunąłeś się od magicznego świata, tato. To wszystko, co musiałeś zrobić… Ale ludzie…

— Straciłem tych, na których mi zależało. Widziałem tak wiele śmierci. Straciłem wszystkich, Albusie. Wszystkich! Najpierw rodziców, później ojca chrzestnego. Ginny, Rona i Hermionę, moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Mojego mentora, Albusa, później Lupina… Tak wielu członków zakonu i… — Wziął drżący oddech. — Odejście Severusa i Draco podczas ostatecznej bitwy mnie zabiło. Martwy wzrok człowieka, który dla mnie, z uwagi na pamięć o mojej matce, poświęcił całe swoje życie… Widok Dracona upadającego bez życia na posadzkę Wielkiej Sali, trafionego klątwą Bellatriks…

Albus nie przerywał mu. Słuchał, bo nigdy nie był pewien, kiedy znowu ojciec otworzy się przed nim na tyle, by wspomnieć o tych wszystkich śmierciach.

— A później, gdy pokochałem twoją matkę i życie znowu nabrało dla mnie sensu, straciłem i ją 0 wyszeptał. Albus poczuł, jak jego własne oczy robią się wilgotne, ścisnął dłoń ojca, pochylając się, by się w niego wtulić.

Stali tak, wsłuchując się w trzaskanie ognia w kominku, dopóki nie rozległ się alarm osłon nałożonych na dom. Jako, że ich posiadłość była nienanoszalna i niemożliwa do wyśledzenia, musiał podać Scorpiusowi pobliski punkt, gdzie wraz z ojcem mógłby się teleportować. Jeszcze raz uścisnął ojca, po czym odsunął się, ruchem dłoni usuwając z ich twarzy ślad po tym, co właśnie miało miejsce. Uśmiechnął się. To po ojcu miał naturalny talent do magii bezróżdżkowej.

— Otworzę — powiedział. Wychodząc z pomieszczenia spojrzał jeszcze przez ramię i spostrzegł, że ojciec już stoi przy stole, umieszczając wino na stojaku i zapalając świece.

Idąc, Albus potarł czoło i nieco zmierzwił włosy, po czym otworzył drzwi, dostrzegając w dali dwie ciemne sylwetki. Uniósł dłoń i wyszeptał kilka słów, wyobrażając sobie, jak bariera na moment staje się przepuszczalna, na wskutek czego jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz uwalnianej magii i po chwili miejsce, w którym stali mężczyźni zamigotało, przepuszczając ich. Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy, a on sam przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Przez to, że na zewnątrz mieli właściwie tylko jedną lampę, nie był w stanie przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie, którego przyprowadził Scorpius, do czasu, aż obaj nie zbliżyli się do niego na mniej niż siedem stóp.

— Dobry wieczór, panu — zaczął, wyciągając dłoń i zawahał się, wciąż nie mogąc w pełni się przedstawić. Nie, dopóki nie zrobi tego ojciec.

— Dobry wieczór. — Mężczyzna pochylił nieznacznie głowę, oddając uścisk dłoni. — Nazywam się… — Albus spojrzał na niego, czekając, by dowiedzieć się w końcu, jak naprawdę ma na nazwisko Scorpius. — … Draco Malfoy.

Albus zamarł. Od razu wyrwał rękę z uścisku, cofając się o krok i posłał zrozpaczone spojrzenie stojącemu sztywno obok ojca Scorpiusowi.

— Najwyraźniej to był błąd, Scorpiusie — powiedział mężczyzna, cofając się. — Moja zła sława dotarła nawet tutaj…

Albus mógł się mylić, ale miał wrażenie, że dostrzegł w oczach Dracona ból. Było to coś podobnego, do tego, co widział w spojrzeniu swojego ojca. Coś, co było typowe dla samotnych ludzi. Dla ofiar wojennych. Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. Odetchnął, czując na sobie palące spojrzenie Scorpiusa, po czym odchrząknął.

— Przepraszam, panie Malfoy. Zapraszam do środka, o ile jest pan w stanie wybaczyć moje haniebne zachowanie — powiedział, przypominając sobie to wszystko, co Scorpius mówił o swoim ojcu. Teraz to miało sens. Sztywna etykieta, niegdyś potężna, mroczna rodzina…

Mężczyzna taksował go przez chwilę wzrokiem, po czym skinął, przechodząc obok niego i wszedł do domu. Albus spojrzał na Scorpiusa, który wciąż wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

— Coś mi umknęło? — zapytał, idąc w ślad za ojcem. Albus pokiwał głową.

— Nawet nie masz pojęcia.

Zaciskając wargi, odebrał od swoich gości płaszcze i odwiesił je na wieszak. Natępnie minął ich, prowadząc w głąb domu.

— Tata już was oczekuje — powiedział, nagle czując się dziwnie niepewnie. Przecież nie mogło być tak źle, jak zakładał. Pierwszy wszedł do salonu i jego wzrok momentalnie padł na krążącego przed kominkiem ojca. Wydawał się być zdenerwowany i Albus dobrze wiedział, że było to spowodowane to tak długim życiu w odosobnieniu. — Tato — powiedział cicho i przeklął się w myślach za to, że jego głos się załamał. Harry spojrzał na niego akurat w tym samym momencie, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Scorpius razem z ojcem i jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, a w ręku pojawiła różdżka.

Albus zadrżał, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie przez długą chwilę, jednak Draco nie sięgnął po różdżkę. Rozłożył ręce i zwiesił głowę, a Albus widział, że musi ze sobą walczyć, by nie zrobić… sam nie wiedział czego.

— Witaj, Harry.

— Tato, to…

— Harry, wszystko ci wytłumaczę — zaczął Draco, nie podnosząc wzroku. Albus wiedział, że to nie było najlepsze, co mężczyzna mógł w tej chwili powiedzieć, a chwilę później poczuł od strony ojca wibrującą magię i pokręcił głową, z westchnięciem.

— Dwadzieścia lat… — Dobiegł go głos ojca. — Dwadzieścia pieprzonych lat, kiedy byłem pewien, że zginąłeś tamtej nocy!

— Musiałem…

— Gówno prawda. — Zmrużył oczy. — Wynoś się z mojego domu. Natychmiast.

Albus wstrzymał oddech, patrząc przez ramię na stojącego nieruchomo Scorpiusa. Na widok malujących się na twarzy chłopaka emocji, których nie był w stanie ukryć, Albus otworzył usta, jednak chłopak był szybszy. Jednym ruchem wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty własną różdżkę i teraz celował nią w Harry’ego.

— Scorpius, opuść różdżkę — powiedział zimno, poruszając dłonią, na wskutek czego płomienie świec zamigotały.

— Przepraszam, Albusie, ale nie pozwolę, by mierzył do mojego ojca. Mógł sobie pokonać Czarnego Pana, mógłby być i cholernym Merlinem, ale nie pozwolę…

— Scorpiusie!

— Nie wtrącaj się — warknął Harry. — To sprawa między mną a tym zdrajcą.

Draco wciąż stał, wyglądając na zrezygnowanego.

— Harry, proszę…

— Nie!

— Tato, proszę — zniercierpliwił się Albus, jednak nie śmiał zareagować. Jeszcze nie. Nagle poczuł na sobie płomienne spojrzenie i zadrżał pod jego intensywnością.

— Powinieneś pozbyć się go, jak tylko zorientowałeś się, kim on jest. Wierzyłem, że jest martwy!

— Więc powinieneś się cieszyć! Może w końcu przestaniesz…

Trzask.

Albus zrozumiał, że przez to, że Harry rzadko tak narpawdę decydował się na używanie magii, teraz, gdy targały nim tak silne emocje, nie był w stanie jej kontrolować. Jeden z wiszących na ścianie obrazów ledwo minął głowę Malfoya i rozbił się na przeciwnej ścianie.

W tej samej chwili zarówno on, jak i Draco zareagowali, widząc, że Scorpius przymierza się do stanięcia w obronie swojego ojca. Albus nie chciał dopuścić do tego, by nagła świadomość tego, że człowiek, którego Harry uważał za zmarłego, żyje, położyła kres temu wszystkiemu, co budował ze Scorpiusem od tylu lat. Wiedział, że obaj nie zawahają się przed stanięciem w obronie najbliższych im osób.

— Tato, proszę, uspokój się. Usiądziemy i porozmawiamy — spróbował jeszcze raz.

— Nie mamy o czym.

Draco jakby obudził się z jakiegoś transu, w kilku krokach zbliżając się do Harry’ego, aż stanął przed nim, niemal nadziewając się na jego różdżkę. Ze swojego miejsca, Albus był w stanie dostrzec łzy w jego oczach. I trzęsącą się dłoń ojca. Wiedział, że jedyne, czego potrzeba w tej chwili tej dwójce, to po prostu samotności, dlatego też cofnął się, podchodząc do wciąż będącego w gotowości Scorpiusa.

— Zostawmy ich na chwilę — wyszeptał mu na ucho. — Pokażę ci swój pokój — dodał, kiedy chłopak się nie ruszył.

Scorpius wydawał się to rozważać i jakby już nie mogło być gorzej, ten moment wybrał również Harry na stracenie kontroli nad swoją magią. Błysnęło, a Draco został odrzucony na kilka stóp i po chwili już Albus musiał ustawić silną tarczę przed Harrym, by obronić go przed lecącym w jego stronę zaklęciem. Które rzucił Scorpius.

— Jak śmiałeś?! — wrzasnął, odpychając blondyna. — To sprawa między nimi, rozumiesz?! Twój ojciec sam się obroni, nie wierzę, że podniosłeś różdżkę na mojego — warknął. Ogarnęła go wściekłość.

— Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek krzywdził mojego ojca, już to mówiłem!

— Jesteś niedorzeczny — odparł, nie panując już nad sobą. — To sprawa między nimi, nie powinieneś się wtrącać.

Malfoy popchnął go na ścianę, tak, że stali blisko siebie, ciężko dysząc.

— Może nie mam zamiaru patrzeć, jak twój ojciec traci nad sobą panowanie!? Już raz zabił z zimną krwią!

Plask.

Scorpius odsunął się, trzymając się drżącą ręką za policzek. Albus kipiał ze wściekłości, kiedy wyciągał z kieszeni małe pudełeczko i ze złością odrzucił pokrywkę, wyjmując pierścionek.

— Wynoś się z mojego domu. To był błąd! — Jego głos załamał się, kiedy poczuł w gardle gulę, nie pozwalającą mu normalnie mówić. — Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś! — krzyknął jeszcze, rzucając w oniemiałego chłopaka pierścionkiem, po czym przywołała całą krążącą mu pod skórą magię i skupił ją w dłoniach i cisnął w blondyna strumieniem energii, który zmusił go do wyjścia. Po chwili usłyszał trzaskające drzwi, a drżenie barier powiadomiło go, że Scorpius opuścił ich posiadłość. Zamarł.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, dostrzegając na sobie dwa zaskoczone spojrzenia. W ferworze wydarzeń zupełnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością i nawet nie pomyślał, by sprawdzić, co z ojcem. Teraz Harry klęczał obok Dracona i jedynym, co Albus widział w jego oczach, był smutek.

— Al…

— Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać — powiedział, poprawiając szatę. — Mówiłem poważnie, to sprawa między wami — dodał, kierując się do swojego pokoju. Po drodze nadepnął na leżące na ziemi pudełeczko i z satysfakcją odnotował dźwięk pękającego opakowania.

Nie mogło być już gorzej.

*

Kiedy dotarł do pokoju, zablokował zaklęciem drzwi i rzucił się na łóżko ze łzami w oczach. Nie interesowało go, jak wyglądałoby to z boku. Po prostu coś, na co czekał od tak dawna zostało tak cholernie zniszczone. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek wymaże z pamięci zaskoczenie malujące się na twarzy Scorpiusa, kiedy rzucił w niego pierścionkiem. To nie tak miało wyglądać. To miał być jego dzień, a właściwie wieczór. Ich noc. Zagryzł wargę, aż poczuł na języku smak krwi. Machnął dłonią, sprawiając, że stojący w rogu pokoju gramofon zaskoczył i w pomieszczeniu rozległy się smętne dźwięki pierwszego utworu z jego ulubionej płyty.

*

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu tak przeleżał, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a on niechętnie zwolnił bariery. Zdążył już ochłonąć na tyle, by na trzeźwo spojrzeć na całą tę sytuację i pożałować już większości z tego, co się stało. Zachował się jak szczeniak, ba, nigdy nawet nie zrobił czegoś podobnego w Hogwarcie.

— Albusie, mogę wejść? — Dobiegł go cichy głos i momentalnie poderwał głowę, majac wrażenie, że to Scorpius. Zawód musiał być widczony w jego oczach, bo Draco skinął ze zrozumieniem głową. — Harry… twój tata poszedł z nim porozmawiać.

Albus skinął głową, siadając na łóżku. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby nie był pewien, co mu wolno, więc Albus wstał, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

— Myślę, że teraz mogę zrobić to już porządnie… Nazywam się Albus Severus Potter, miło mi pana poznać.

Uśmiechnął się słabo, czując narastający w nim smutek. Scorpius powinien tu przy nim być. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał na myśli tego, co mu powiedział.

— Draco Malfoy, mi również. — Zawahał się, co nie umknęło Albusowi. — Cieszę się, że Scorpius trafił na ciebie. Nie przejmuj się, myślę, że… twój tata wkrótce z nim wróci.

Albus zaśmiał się.

— Wie pan, nie mam już jedenastu lat. Harry jest w porządku.

Draco skinął głową, wyglądając na skrępowanego. W końcu westchnął, siadając przy Albusie, który nie spuszczał go z oczu.

— Odwykłem od tego.

— Powinien pan często spotykać się z tatą. Odsunął od siebie wszystkich po śmierci mojej matki. Ledwo pozbierał się po odejściu pana i profesora Snape’a… — Westchnął.

— Wiem. Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek mi to wybaczy. Tak było łatwiej, na początku… a potem nie dało się go nigdzie znaleźć. Nie mogłem ryzykować ujawnienia w jakikolwiek sposób, musiałem chronić Scorpiusa.

— Wiem. Schrzaniłem to… — Kopnął piętą łóżko, przymykając powieki. — Nie najlepiej zaczęta znajomość.

— Nikt nie powiedział, że nie może się dobrze skończyć — powiedział z nutą rozbawienia w głosie mężczyzna i Albus skinął głową.

*

Prawie dwie kolejne godziny spędzili na rozmowach o przeszłości. Albus starał się jak najlepiej uporządkować to, co wiedział od ojca, a przy okazji dowiedzieć na temat Malfoyów.

Poruszyli właśnie kwestię prowadzenia eliksirów przez młodego nauczyciela, który uczył Albusa od czwartej klasy, gdy rozległo się pukanie i uchyliły drzwi.

— Możemy?

Albus spojrzał na ojca, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok jego zrelaksowanej twarzy. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając stojącego za nim chłopaka. Opuściła go cała radość.

— Jasne.

Harry pchnął drzwi, przestępując próg, po czym bardziej udając, niż faktycznie zirytowany, powiedział:

— Doprawdy, Albus nie odważy się skalać twego lica, więc wejdźże w końcu. Mam naprawdę ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia, niż niańczenie waszej dwójki po tym, jak odegraliście to przedstawienie w salonie. — Pokręcił głową, kiwając na Dracona. Albus obserwował go uważnie; sposób, w jaki ojciec odgarniał włosy z czoła i przygryzał wargę. Miał niejasne wrażenie, jakby między tą dwójką mogło być kiedyś coś więcej, niż ten mu powiedział. Cóż, porozmawiają o tym później, teraz liczyło się wybrnięcie z tej sytuacji ze Scorpiusem.

— Mamy trochę do nadrobienia, dlatego… — Spojrzał na zegarek, ale Harry go uprzedził.

— Macie najwyżej godzinę na dojście do porozumienia i zejście na tę nieszczęsną kolację.

Obaj skinęli głowami, a gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, zapadła niezręczna cisza. W końcu Scorpius westchnął, siadając obok Albusa.

— Przepraszam.

— Taa, ja też.

Parsknęli.

Ostatecznie to Albus, przewracając oczami, przyciągnął go do siebie, po czym pocałował.

— Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem cholernie głodny — powiedział, uznając ich małą kłótnię za zakończoną.

Blondyn przytaknął i już po chwili schodzili schodami do jadalni. Nagle Scorpius zatrzymał się, wyciągając w kierunku Albusa trzymany pierścionek.

— Nie wiem jakie zwyczaje panują w domu Potterów, ale u Malfoyów nie wystarczy w kogoś rzucić pierścionkiem, by mu się oświadczyć, dlatego oczekuję, że jeszcze tego wieczoru zrobisz to porządnie. — Zadarł nos, patrząc na Albusa z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem, po czym wepchnął Albusowi pierścionek do ręki i minął go w przejściu.

— Zostawiliście jeszcze coś dla mnie?

Albus pokręcił ze śmiechem głową. Zapowiadały się ciekawe czasy.


End file.
